


Dainty Flower

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting of Napoleon with a flower in his hair :'3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dainty Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to draw/paint this for a while, so I took the chance when I was trying out my gouache paint today.. This is a rather quick/rough painting, but I still wanted to share :) The top version is the original colours and the bottom one is edited in photoshop.
> 
> (I might still make another completely digital version of this later, idk)


End file.
